Mind Transfer
by Lestat
Summary: It has little to do with Star Wars, but still has a connection. When Lucas Metcalfe (fictitious character) crashes his car, he wakes up to a devastating reality.


MIND TRANSFER  
  
Prologue:  
  
I should have gotten out earlier, but I was too tired. I'd been up all night writing a new script. It seemed like every sentence had to be written then and there.   
  
And now I was fifteen minutes late for my audition. The audition was my life. The stepping-stone to being a screenwriter! Had they already chosen someone? Don't jump to conclusions, I told myself.  
  
I was going a hundred, easy. Never had I driven so fast. But nothing seemed as important as the audition. I had written a script a long time ago, which was a lot like my favourite film, Star Wars. I felt like I was part of the film, myself. George Lucas was my writing role model. I wanted to be just like him.  
  
And that's when everything went wrong. So engrossed, was I, in imagining myself as Mr. Lucas, that I didn't see the tree coming. It came closer and closer. And before I knew it, 'BANG!' The world went black.  
  
*** ***  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
What was that sound? Hmm… Sounds like an R2 unit. What was that? People! Talking perhaps. What were they saying?  
  
'… I think he's coming through, doctor!'  
  
'Good. Luke! Luke! Can you hear me?' someone asked. I only managed a groan.  
  
'Try and speak, Luke,' the person coaxed.  
  
'Umm… hmm… Where am I?' After that I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around. What a strange place!  
  
The walls were lined wit shelves full of glass bottles. They contained liquids of various colours. Next to the door on the far wall, was a large glass window. Many people peered through the glass sheet. I did not recognise anyone.  
  
'Where's Leia?' I choked out.  
  
'Who?' asked the man standing on the left of the bed.  
  
'Leia! Where is she? I was with her a minute ago. What happened?' I asked.  
  
'What happened is that, you crashed your car and have been in a coma for a year. Your parents had almost given up hope,' the man said.  
  
'My what? Is Vader here? My mother is dead,' I said.  
  
'Lucas! I don't believe it! You're still alive,' came a high-pitched scream. I turned my head and saw a blond haired lady, arms wide with tears trickling down her cheeks, rushing towards the bed.  
  
'Lucas, we waited an entire year,' she shrieked as she fell on to her knees and started weeping.  
  
'Who's Lucas?' I asked.  
  
'Oh my God! He has lost his memory!' the man next to me exclaimed.  
  
'No, I haven't. I…' I was interrupted by a scream of joy.  
  
'Luke, you're alright!' I was getting a headache now.  
  
I looked at everyone and asked, 'who are you all? Where's Leia and Han?'  
  
'Please, he's still in shock. Come back later,' the man beside me said to those who rushed in, politely ushering them out of the room.  
  
*** ***  
  
A few days passed. The man, who'd stood beside me that day, introduced himself as 'Doctor Carter'. The blond lady came again a few times. She kept calling me Lucas. Also she said she my mother, which was ridiculous!  
  
Numerous 'doctors' bombarded me with questions. 'How are you feeling?' 'Is hour head aching?' 'Do you feel any other pains?' 'What did you see during the coma?' 'Did you dream?'  
  
I probably answered the last couple of questions a hundred times. No matter how many times I told them the truth, they wouldn't believe me. I wasn't in a coma, so how could I dream?  
  
Last I knew, Han and I had just reached Hoth and we were looking for Leia. I remembered my meeting with Tanith Shire. She saved my life and I'd be forever grateful for it. I also remembered the spice mines thanks to which I saved Han's life. I'd told those smugglers that 'the reward' received by him from the Alliance, was in the form of Lumni spice. It's unfortunate that I didn't know about the creature. IT's a good thing Han knew. Hey! I remember everything! What was that guy saying about me losing my memory?  
  
Anyway, that's the story I told the doctors about a hundred times. And everytime they'd shake their heads, not understanding a word I was saying.  
  
Finally, a young lady, named Deborah Neeson was called in to speak to me. The day I met her, I felt great. Just like the time when the Tie-fighters were attacking the Falcon, and I shot down two of them. Like I was in a dream!  
  
Deborah was tall, had dark hair and eyes. She walked into the room with a big smile and sat down on the chair next to me.  
  
'Hello, I'm Deborah,' she said.  
  
'Hi, I'm Luke,' I said.  
  
'So Luke, how are you feeling?'   
  
'Fine, thank you! Even my headache's gone. Don't you have any medical droids here?'  
  
'No, we don't. What's your second name?' she asked.  
  
'Skywalker,' I said promptly.  
  
'I've heard about your adventures. They sound very exciting. It must be especially exciting for a farm boy.'  
  
'How did you know I was a farm boy?' I asked, astonished.  
  
'Oh, I know a lot about you, Luke. And since you're there on my desk,' she said as she moved closer to my bed, 'it's even better.'  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked, aghast.  
  
'Luke, your name is Lucas Metcalfe. Your parent's names are Judy and Jake. Your girlfriend's name is Kathy and you are on Earth. A year ago you had a car accident after which you fell into a coma. Your favourite film is Star Wars, your favourite character being Luke Skywalker. Obviously, due to the impact of your car and the tree, your mind started believing that it was Luke Skywalker's mind, and therefore, you believe you are Skywalker. Now we are going to try and help you, but we're unlikely to find anything, soon. In the meantime, though, you will have to stay in the Lunatic Asylum.' She laughed and walked out.  
  
I suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong. People were coming in and putting something on me. Before I knew it, I was trapped in a strange jacket.  
  
THE END 


End file.
